


The Rise of The Mad Queen

by The_Playground_of_Alcor



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, GTA AU, Multiverse, Universe Crossing, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Playground_of_Alcor/pseuds/The_Playground_of_Alcor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan had it all; ruler as the Mad King in Achievement City and serial robber/killer/demo-man in Los Santos. Then, someone new showed up…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rise of The Mad Queen

Ryan sat back in his gold and velvet throne, watching his subjects with satisfaction as they completed the latest orders of their Mad King. This time, they were working tirelessly to craft Eyes of Ender, as he had decided that ruling the Overworld simply wasn’t enough for him, and it was time at last to travel to the fabled realm known only as The End. If he were being honest, though, he just really enjoyed watching the Ex-King, Mogar, and Tuxedo Mask run around trying to find and kill the local Endermen.

He smiled as the Jester (yet again) fell into the courtyard and died. Why the boy had decided to place his workstation up in the clouds, not even Ryan could determine. But, he had to admit as Gavin emerged from the Chamber of Regeneration behind the throne, it certainly made for great entertainment.

“It’s good to be King, wouldn’t you say, Edgar?” He looked over at his diamond-clad bodyguard, who nodded slowly in response. That comprised almost the entirety of Edgar’s responses, aside from shaking his head for “No” and simply attacking. The ex-cow was loyal to a fault, but nobody could argue that he was possessed of anything resembling brains.

Glancing up, Ryan noted the sun starting to rise. The Endermen would soon be retreating to their lairs, ending the hunt for another day. Standing, Ryan cried, “Minions, Assemble!”, and waved his arm over the courtyard, instantly bringing his subjects back to him, with some amusing results, as Geoff swung his sword, nearly beheading Jack, the Crafter.

“Whoa, Geoff, what the hell, man??” Jack shouted as he scrambled out of the swords path. Geoff quickly turned the iron blade, driving it into the ground instead of his comrade.

“Jesus, Jack, where the hell did you come from?!? I was busy fighting a goddamned horde of creepers, then you show up outta nowhere!” Geoff screamed back as he worked to dislodge his blade. He set himself to unleash a full tirade, but was stopped at the voice coming from the throne.

“Quiet, minions! Another night has ended. What have you to show for yourselves?” Ryan intoned. One by one, they presented him with their nights work. Gavin had been set mining diamond to craft armor and weapons, and nearly had them completed. Jack presented a dozen quivers of arrows for each of them, and bows enchanted with some of the deeper magic held in this world. Geoff, Michael, and Ray were the least productive, though that was to be expected, as Endermen rarely gave up their eyes, even in death. Still, this was two fewer eyes they needed to gather later on, so it could be considered a profit, if a marginal one.

Ryan sorted the products of their work into his personal chests, proud of the work he was doing. “Excellent work tonight, men. Continue your work as you will. Your king will be back… later. He’s got to go check on the results of a rather lucrative heist.”

With that, he reached into his pocket and somehow seemed to turn out of this reality. His subjects shook themselves and returned to their tasks, chalking it up to yet another of the Mad King’s tricks.

~~~~In Another World~~~~

Ryan opened the door into Michael’s apartment, overlooking the scenic valley of Los Santos, to find the Fake AH Crew busy at work. Well, “work” was a relative term. “Enjoying the spoils of their latest heist” would probably have been more accurate, at least for some of the members.

Geoff and Jack were trying to get an accurate count of the haul, a task that was complicated by Michael and Gavin constantly grabbing bundles of the loose bills and throwing them in the air and dancing in the resulting monetary rain.

“Would you two assholes quit that!?! We’re trying to get everyone’s shares sorted out!” Geoff screamed at the pair, before returning to his seemingly futile work, muttering, “Trying to do this one damn thing, then you can do what-the-fuck-ever you want to with it, but noooo, you’ve got to go and be a couple little shits, like always…”

Jack, stoic as always, simply shook her head and stayed on task. Glancing up, she nodded at Ryan as he came down the stairs into the living area. “Hey, hey, it’s the grand high mastermind! Finally lost your hog tail, huh?” She said, giving him a look over.

Ryan knew what Jack was looking for: a wire. She was far from anything you’d call paranoid, but you didn’t get as far as she had by being anything less than meticulously careful. Ryan playfully spread his jacket to humor her as he sat down in the chair. “Yeah, took me a while, but I did. They seemed particularly intent on catching me this time. 3 helicopters I had to bring down before they backed off long enough for me to slip away. You’d think the LSPD budget would be running low by this time, but they just keep on buying new choppers for me to wreck…”

“Yeah, it’s not like we’re the number one most wanted gang in Los Santos or anything… “ Michael said as he helped Gavin pick up bills from the floor under Geoff’s watchful eye. “Oh, no, wait, we totally are!!”

The whole crew laughed at the truth to that, even Geoff. They all knew that, if they ever so desired, they could actually rule this city. Fortunately for the city, they were having too much fun robbing it every Monday to bother with any political aspirations any of them might have had.

Gavin set a stack of bills on the table before speaking up. “Oh, by the way, Ryan, you know how you say you want to know about anything weird happening around town?”

Ryan nodded, expecting yet another yarn about a flying saucer or zombies lurking in the sewers. He’d made that request ages ago, back when he’d first started traveling between worlds, back when he was still paranoid about cross-contamination. After the dozens of tall tales from Gavin, though, he’d come to accept that nothing like that was going to happen.

Then Gavin started speaking.

He wove a simple tale(a mark in his favor already; most of his “encounters” were exceedingly elaborate), about a figure he saw whilst fleeing the cops. He claimed it looked like a living computer glitch, and that it seemed to watch him pass as he zipped by on his bike. “I’m telling ya, Ryan, it was freaky as hell. All digital and staticy and… Just weird! And I know I wasn’t just seeing something this time, I swear! You believe me, yeah?”

Geoff finally let loose the guffaw he’d been holding back almost since Gavin had started speaking. “Are you kidding me?? A glitch, that’s what you saw? Jesus Christ, Gavin, you’re losing it, buddy! You’re going crazy, right, Ryan? Ryan?”

The rest of the crew joined in his mirth, until they looked over at Ryan. He sat in his seat, leaning forward, painted face clearly deep in serious thought, and the laughter slowly trickled off. If something made demo-happy Ryan, the man who shot people with a flare gun for a chuckle, turn serious, then whatever it was, they knew they needed to be serious, too.

Ryan sat in deep thought for some minutes. He’d known for ages, though he’d never shared this knowledge, that he lived in a small multiverse of what to some higher power was viewed as “video games”. Every now and then, a new one would pop up, and he’d have something new to explore. That one in space, for example. Now, that was a fun one. There weren’t many things he wasn’t allowed to shoot at, which made for a very happy Ryan.

Being video games, though, meant that he, and his myriad worlds, were all digital. So a being that appeared in the form of a computer glitch…? That was serious business, indeed.

Ryan looked up at Gavin, and the crew unconsciously leaned forward in anticipation of his words. “Where, exactly, did you see this “glitch”, Gavin?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan peeked around the corner of the building, scanning the small park beside the Maze Bank building. He didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, but he’d been around long enough to know how little that meant.

Drawing Li’l Edgar, his flare gun, and holding it at the ready, Ryan edged around the corner, keeping a sharp eye out for this supposed Glitch. It had taken some convincing, but the rest of the Crew finally agreed to stay behind, out of harms way. Whatever this Glitch really was, Ryan knew he was going to be the only one who could deal with it.

He moved among the businessmen and women with purpose, though his matte black skull mask hardly comforted any of them as he scanned the crowd. He was a wolf on the hunt, uninterested in the deer around him as he sought his bison.

As he searched, he began to feel that something was off, was not quite normal. Turning around suddenly, he saw a blur ducking around the corner of a building.

Gotcha, he thought as he took off, Li’l Edgar held at the ready. He barreled around the corner and saw…

Nothing. Nobody strange, nothing out of the ordinary, just more people going about their business.

Ryan didn’t trust this scene, though. Whatever it was he was chasing, he knew it had to be cunning, exceedingly clever, and quick.

He chuckled at his own slight alliteration, but stopped as he sensed that same abnormal feeling. Turning his head, he looked at the building beside him and saw a crack. That was the only way he could describe it, was a crack in the fabric of reality. With jagged edges, the 7-foot fissure stood, pale white and bleeding some kind of high-level energy.

Holstering Li’l Edgar, Ryan cautiously approached it. Glancing around, he saw that none of the people around him paid the least bit of attention to it. As far as he could tell, they didn’t even know it was there.

This is probably a trap, he thought as he considered his options. Either it’s actually some sort of rough gateway, or it’s a trap.

“… It’s definitely a trap.” He said, as he reached out to touch it. “Oh, I am so going to regret this…”

The energy coming from the tear started swirling around his hand as he neared it, and as his finger touched the edge, everything turned white and Ryan felt a distinct sensation of his atoms being ripped apart before darkness took him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan dropped to the ground and heaved a few times. Whatever else that tear had done, it certainly hadn’t done either his stomach or head any favors.

Once he got his stomach under control, he raised a hand to the top of his head to pull off his mask for some relief. He stopped as he felt something else; not the carbon fiber skull he thought was there, but instead a jagged crown.

Taking a steadying breath, he more actively looked at the ground he was kneeling on. It wasn’t the used pavement of a sidewalk, but rather weather-stained red carpet. Looking up and around, Ryan realized he was in the open-air Throne Room of Achievement City, the sun high in the sky.

“How the fuck…?” Ryan mumbled, looking down to see himself clad in his traditional kilt and suit jacket.

“That’s just what I was wondering, buddy…” A slightly garbled voice uttered. Ryan’s gaze shot immediately to the throne itself, finding Gavin’s Living Glitch sitting atop it, leaning forward intently. It wasn’t as indiscernible as Gavin had led Ryan to believe. Rather, the figure simply looked and sounded as though it had gone through a few layers of distorting that TV shows often did. Ryan could tell the figure was dark-skinned, with what might have been long dark hair. He thought the voice might be more feminine than not, but it was a little difficult to tell.

“OK, two questions for you.” Ryan said as he pulled himself to his feet and dusted himself off, his regal manner reasserting itself. “One: who the hell are you, and two: what the fuck do you think you’re doing on my throne?”

“Oh… Oh, this is your throne?” The figure asked, a distinct note or three of sarcasm entering her voice. (Yup, definitely a woman, Ryan thought) “Well, I don’t know, I think it’s pretty comfortable, I might just keep it for myself. As for who I am, the name’s Mica. Now, I’m the one on the throne, so who, exactly, are you?”

Ryan smirked as he started climbing the steps of the dias. He was suddenly glad his subjects were either sleeping in preparation for the next night’s work, or out completing more of his tasks. He didn’t really want them to see a possible usurper sitting atop the throne.

“Well, there’s so many names for me to choose from. The Mad King, The Iron King, The Vagabond, The In The Air Guy(don’t ask), The Creepy Motherfucker, Oh My God What Are You Doing With That Spoon… Like I said, lots of names. But for now, I think you can call me King Ryan.” He said, giving a small bow at the last name.

Mica’s blur of a face shifted in a way that gave Ryan the impression that she was smiling. “That’s an awful lot of titles for just one man.”

Ryan shrugged. “I’m a busy guy, what can I say?” With one final step, he stood in front of the throne, placing a hand on the diamond sword hanging at his hip. “Now. You’re in my seat. I suggest you move. I’d really rather leave it unbloodied, if you don’t mind.”

Mica leaned back casually, crossing her legs. Her figure suddenly twitched and glitched for a moment before resolving again, this time a little clearer. With a frown, Ryan noted that it looked as though she were wearing a version of his own kingly outfit, kilt below and suit jacket above.

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll remain nice and clean. I mean, come on, what are you going to do to a poor, defenceless woman, hmm?” She asked him, her pout clearly visible even through the blur.

Ryan grinned broadly at that. “Oh, I won’t be doing a thing. He will.” He nodded to the side of the throne, where Edgar had been waiting for his king’s word. At the nod, he drew his own diamond sword and swung around, aiming to behead whomever dared to sit in the King’s throne.

Mica proved too quick on her feet, however, as she threw herself out of the seat, ducking beneath the blade and letting it imbed itself into the back. Jumping back up, she tackled Edgar just as he freed the blade, pulling it out of Edgar’s hands as she knocked him down the backside of the dias.

Turning to face Ryan, she grounded the point of the blade and casually leaned on it. “You know, I don’t think he’ll be doing much about it either. Although, it did get me out of the chair, so kudos.”

Ryan lightly clapped, impressed by her moves. Sometime during the altercation, the last bit of her blurring had finally been stripped away. The young woman who stood before him now held herself with a distinct air of confidence and self-assuredness as she straightened out her kilt before brushing a few strands of purple-tipped hair out of her face. It was somewhat unnerving to see someone copying his outfit so accurately, but there wasn’t much he could do at the moment. Instead, he focused on a more important topic.

“So, tell me, Mica, how was it you found a way into this world? I followed you through that… tear you made. What kind of device makes a portal like that?” He asked, drawing his own sword but also grounding the tip in front of himself. All he wanted was to uncover information about this woman, but he was damned if he would be taken off-guard by her.

Mica shrugged. “Tear, huh? I like that… It’s not a device, though, it’s just me.”

Ryan cocked an eyebrow. “Just you? You mean, you can naturally open bridges between worlds?” He asked skeptically.

Mica nodded with a smile, before hefting her sword and slashing it downward between them. Ryan instinctively jumped back before he realized she wasn’t aiming at him, then stared in amazement as the world itself tore under the tip of the blade. As she put down the sword again, he walked around the tear. It looked just as it had back in Los Santos, pale energy and all.

“And, you can just… do that? It’s all you?” Ryan asked, still staring at the portal, but keeping half an eye on Mica.

She grinned and nodded. “Yup, all me, baby. Why, how do you do it? I assume, of course, that you travel back and forth, probably pretty frequently, given how comfortable you seem in either world.”

Ryan smirked, impressed by her observation. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small golden block that seemed to have more edges than 3 dimensions should allow and held it up. “By way of this. It’s a tesseract. I found it, ages ago, in a buried temple. Near as I can figure, it’s the only one, literally. Like, this exists in each universe, but there’s only one. I just sort of concentrate, and…”

By way of example, he used the tesseract to turn out of that Achievement City and back into Los Santos. He stood atop the Maze Bank tower, and took in the view for a moment before turning back into Achievement City, this time appearing seated on the throne.

“And then, I’m back.” He said, making Mica jump and spin to find him again. “Simple as that.”

“OK, that is way cool! And probably a lot less destructive to the fabric of these universes…” She said, glancing back at her tear as it slowly closed itself up.

Ryan tilted his head in agreement. “You’re probably not wrong. You know, if you wanted to… I could probably see my way clear to letting you piggyback with me from time to time. You seem like someone who’d be fun to have around. You’d also make for a good ally, especially with a talent like that. Not to mention, you’re clearly skilled. There’s not many who can knock down and disarm Edgar, after all…”

“Edgar? That thing’s name is Edgar?” Mica asked, leaning over the edge to see the beast still laying on the ground.

“Well, technically, that’s Edgar VIII. It’s a long story…” Ryan stood and straightened his clothes before extending a hand. “So, waddaya say, Mica? Partners, for now?”

Mica stared at Ryan intently for a moment, mulling it over in her mind, before putting her hand in his. “Partners. I think I can live with that.” She thought for a moment more before speaking. “What was that one title of yours? The Mad King? I like that one. But let’s go with… The Mad Queen. What do you think of that?”

Ryan grinned as they shook hands. “Mica, I think this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. And woe to any who get in our way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon I submitted to Lux-Et-Umbra on Tumblr
> 
> http://lux--et--umbra.tumblr.com/post/122040802172/i-dont-know-enough-to-do-that-how-well-do-your  
> http://lux--et--umbra.tumblr.com/post/122099985892/ok-that-story-i-mentioned-looks-like-it-might


End file.
